


The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington

by queercaduceusclay (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Post Vox Machina campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/queercaduceusclay
Summary: Percy and Vex receive a book in the mail.





	The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington

Percy looks down at the book in his hands, with it’s frankly ostentatious red cover and gold lettering. 

  
_The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington, First Edition_

_With a foreword by Lawrence Darrington_  


Percy smiles. “Hey Vex, did you see this?”  
“How could I have missed it dear?” Vex answers,  It’s rather bright, don’t you think?”  
They both laugh. What else could you expect from someone like Taryon?  
“Did you read the message on the inside cover?” Vex asks.

_ Dearest Percival and Vex’ahlia _  
_This is one of the first copies of my book to be printed. I’ve also sent copies to the rest of Vox Machina, though I’m not sure Keyleth’s will get to her. I took the liberty of annotating your copies with some of the finer details that didn’t make it into the printed form._  
_As you have probably noticed, Laurence and I have gotten married. It was a small, intimate ceremony, of which I included all the details in my annotations._  
_I’m sure Whitestone is well. Give my love to little Elaina, I hope to meet her as soon as I can take a break from my responsibilities over here._  
_All my love,_  
_Sir Taryon Darrington_

“Vex dear,” Percy says, “remind me to write back this afternoon, I need to know when we’re going to be meeting this Lawrence I’ve heard so much about.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of my son Taryon Darrington and his book questionable historical accuracy  
> I haven't watched the Vox Machina campaign in a while, so I won't be surprised if the voices are out/it's ooc.  
> Comments are appreciated!  
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
